Where Will You Go
by Kanika Ishtar
Summary: Yugi is thinking some depressing things that aren't true. Yami tries to help him out but doesn't succeed. What does Yugi do to cope with his bad feelings? One-Shot, might turn into more. Story conatins Angst and slight Anzu bashing. Seto/Yugi
1. Where Are You Going?

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with another One-Shot fanfic! This one stars Yugi and Yami! *hugs them* They take a lot of abuse in some of the stories I think of but I love them with all my heart and I would never actually wish for them to do any of it! These One-Shots are just ideas that were inspired from songs. This time, the inspiring song is "Where Will You Go" by Evanescence. This song isn't on the CD "Fallen" but I found it on Kazaa. This story contains angst just like all my others did. I hope you like it guys!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~words~ = song lyrics  
  
Where Will You Go  
  
Yugi sat on his bed in his room. He hasn't been leaving his room much lately. All of his friends were starting to get really worried about him. They tried to check on him a few times, but Yugi's grandfather kept telling them that Yugi didn't want any visitors. That made his friends even more worried, but they just thought Yugi wasn't feeling well and was resting.  
  
That wasn't the case at all. Yugi had thought that all his friends had turned on him. Well almost all of them. He knew Yami loved him, but for some reason, he was starting to feel more distant from him lately. All this made Yugi so sad. He thought everyone had left him.  
  
In reality, no one had done this. His mind was just playing with him. Yugi was so afraid that everyone was going to leave him that his brain made him think that they did. Why his brain would do this, don't ask me, but it was doing this to poor little Yugi.  
  
'They hate me now,' Yugi thought to himself. 'I feel like they only were my friends just because I am well known in the world of Duel Monsters. I can't believe that they would do this to me.' Yugi sighs and silent tears rolled down his face. 'They hurt me so much by doing this that I cry myself to sleep every night. I bet if they knew this they would make fun of me. They just all hate me!'  
  
~You're too important for anyone You play the role of all you want to be But I, I know who you really are You're the one who cries when you're alone~  
  
Lately, Yami had been getting a lot more worried about his beloved aibou. Usually, he and Yugi would be inseparable. They used to do everything together. Now, Yugi didn't even want Yami around him. Yugi would just tell Yami that he wasn't feeling well or that he needed to do some homework. Yami knew this was all a lie.  
  
Lately, Yami had been secretly opening the mind link between him and Yugi to try and find out what was going on with him. At the beginning, Yami would usually get caught and Yugi would automatically close the link before Yami could find out what was wrong. This made Yami even more upset, but he wasn't about to give him.  
  
Yami stood outside of Yugi's bedroom staring that the closed door. He was going to try to open the link again and not to be detected. Yami finally opened the link and he heard Yugi's last thoughts; 'They just all hate me!'  
  
Yami was taken back by that statement. Yami quickly closed the link. 'Does Yugi think that I, along with all of his friends, hate him?' Yami thought worriedly. 'We don't hate him. His friends all care for him and he is the love of my life. I could never just hate him.' Wanting to hear more about his aibou's thoughts, he carefully opened the link again.  
  
Inside of the closed room, Yugi hadn't noticed the mind link opening and closing. He was too busy trying to fight back the tears that were coming down his face. 'Maybe I should just leave,' Yugi continued to think. 'That way, they can have a happy life without me. That way, I won't get in their way. I know that they would be happy if I left. Maybe I could run away and get away from all of this pain.'  
  
~But where will you go With no one left to save you from yourself You can't escape You can't escape~  
  
Yami had heard enough and he walked up to Yugi's door and opened it and slowly walked up to Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami curiously. Yugi didn't know why Yami had come into his room. Yami usually respected Yugi's privacy, but why hadn't he done so now? Yugi was wondering if anything was wrong.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked innocently, perfectly hiding his emotions from his dark lover.  
  
"Yugi," Yami started, "I know what's going on."  
  
Yugi was startled by Yami's statement. Yugi never thought of the idea of Yami knowing how he felt. "What's going on? What do you mean?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Yami just sighed. "You can't lie to me, Yugi. I can read your thoughts remember. I know how you are feeling about your friends, and even me. I could never hate you, aibou. You're my lover and my true love. I need you in my life. You friends do too. They care about you so much. They are worried about you just like I am. How can you even start to think that we all hate you?"  
  
Yugi turned away from Yami. He knew Yami wouldn't understand. What Yugi couldn't understand was why was Yami lieing to him? Why couldn't Yami just come right out and admit that he no longer loved him? This thought tore Yugi up inside. He knew that he had to face this entire situation by himself.  
  
~You think that I can't see right through your eyes Scared to death to face reality No one seems to hear your hidden cries You'll have to face yourself alone~  
  
Yugi got up from his bed and darted past Yami and ran down the stairs. He had tears and his eyes. Yugi could only think about running away and getting away from all of the pain that he was feeling. Yugi ran into the living room and sat against the wall in the shadows hoping no one would find him there.  
  
To Yugi's disappointment, Yami came into the living room and found him. Yami picked Yugi up and sat him on the couch and took Yugi's hands in his own. Yami looked deeply into Yugi's eyes and tried to talk some sense into Yugi.  
  
"Yugi," Yami began, "I know that you are scared that your friends will leave you, and you think that they already have. The truth is that they haven't. They want you around them. They care for you. They need you in their lives. You are the one that cheers everyone up when they are sad. You can't just run away and abandon your friends and I. I know the fear you have is hard to live with and you want to escape that fear as easy as you can, but running away won't help you escape that fear."  
  
~But where will you go With no one left to save you from yourself You can't escape the truth I realize you're afraid But you can't abandon everyone You can't escape You don't want to escape~  
  
Yami had tears in his eyes by the end of his mini speech. He didn't want his sweet hikari to leave. Yugi was his whole entire world. He meant everything to him. Yami was Yugi's darkness and there can be no darkness without the light in life. If the light left, where would the darkness go?  
  
Yugi looked away for a few seconds to gather his thoughts then faced Yami again. Yugi's face was drenched in tears and Yami didn't know if he had helped his aibou at all. The only way he would find out would be if Yugi would say anything to him. Sure enough Yugi began to speak.  
  
"Yami, I am sick of being treated badly by everyone. I would try to say something to them, but Anzu and her stupid friendship speeches would always cut me off. And knowing her, if I said anything like this around her she would go into another one. And they really bug me. Anything I say seems to be ignored by everyone. I know I can't live my life alone, but it's also clear that you guys don't want me around anymore. I always listen to you and our friends when you guys say something, but it seems that you can't even hear me if I yelled. I am sick of that and I know if I run away, I will get away from this pain."  
  
~I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming~  
  
With that said, Yugi got up, escaped Yami's grasp, and ran to the front of the house. He grabbed some money and put on his jacket. He quickly opened the door and ran out into the cold, dark night. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew anywhere but here was going to do.  
  
Yami got up and ran after Yugi but couldn't catch up to him. He chased him for a few blocks until he reached the park. When he got there, he couldn't even find a sign of Yugi anywhere. He didn't know where Yugi had run off to and what he would do on his own.  
  
Yami began to cry. He had lost his only love and didn't know if he would come back. He didn't know how he would tell his friends or Yugi's grandfather about this. They would be devastated. Yami ran through the park calling out Yugi's name in a last attempt to try and find Yugi and bring him home, but there was no success. Yugi was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Yugi…" Yami whispered while sobbing. "You can't do his to us. You can't do this to me." He wiped away his tears and sat down in the damp grass and covered his face with his hands. "I know you were trying to hide from your fears, but why couldn't you let me help? Why, Yugi? You can't escape your fears by running away. I want to help you so much. Please come back to me…" Rain started to pour from the sky and Yami just sat there in the pouring rainstorm crying for the one that he had lost.  
  
~Where will you go With no one left to save you from yourself You can't escape the truth I realize you're afraid But you can't reject the whole world You can't escape You won't escape You can't escape You don't want to escape~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, that sure was a sad story. Why do all of my One-Shots turn out like this?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Maybe because you lead a very depressing life?  
  
Me: Probably. Hey, now that I look at this story, I could turn it into more than a One-Shot. I could turn it into a real story. I could do that if you guys would like. Oh, I am going to try and update Painful Choice as soon as I can. I just got back from visiting my fiancé on Sunday so I couldn't do any work on anything when I was there. But I do want to thank him for supporting me on the fics I write. I love you baby!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Uhh….I think she's done for right now, so I will do the rest. If you want this One-Shot to be turned into a story, please let us know and we will put up a notice later as to what we will do. We would love reviews! All our reviewers get plushies of me and they also get candy! Please review! 


	2. Finding a Place to Stay

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 2 of "Where Will You Go". I am sorry I am getting this out a bit late. I have been working my ass off at my job lately so I haven't had time to even start writing this chapter. I just finished it and I am posting it for you all. I have decided to make it Seto/Yugi. It kind of makes sense because in the story, Seto wasn't one of his friends before. Anyway, I don't want to babble any more so here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then I'd have all of the Yu-Gi- Oh bishies doing very pleasant things to me. 0:)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
***Yugi's POV***  
  
I ran out of house and just went in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know where I wanted to go. All I knew is I needed to get away from my so-called friends. I knew that they would be happy now that I am gone. At least I did them a favour. This was hurting me so much, but sometimes you have to sacrifice what you want for the happiness of others.  
  
I stopped running after awhile and tried to catch my breath. It had started raining a little while ago and I was already drenched. I walked under a tree as shelter from the rain. I started shivering. For a summer night, it sure was cold. I began to look around to try and find out where I was.  
  
In the distance, I could see KaibaCorp. It was light up dimly with lights from the streets and from the moon and stars. Suddenly a thought hit me. I could stay with Kaiba. I know he has always hated my friends and maybe if I explained to him why I was there and what happened, he would let me stay with him for a bit. I know it's a long shot, but what have a got to lose?  
  
I ran through the pouring rain heading in the direction of Kaiba's home. Thoughts started running though my head about what would happen when I got there. The worst thing that would happen would be if I couldn't stay there. Hopefully it wouldn't be that option. I know that Kaiba's not always nice, but maybe he'll make an exception this time.  
  
I quickly found myself in front of Kaiba's mansion. I stared up at it and at the windows that were dimly lit up. I slowly walked up to the door. I was scared that I was going to be told no, but I was going to try anyway. I rang the doorbell and after a few moments Kaiba opened the door.  
  
He looked quite shocked to see me on his doorstep. He silently looked me over and quietly invited me inside to dry off. As we walk through the large and elaborately decorated building, I look around curiously. I have been in here a few times, but not in the part. He brought me upstairs and into his office and threw me a towel. As I dried off, he started asking me questions.  
  
"Yugi, why are you here?"  
  
I looked away quickly and my eyes were locked on the floor. "My friends hate me now. They don't pay attention to me." Silent tears slowly slid down my face. I couldn't let Kaiba see my cry. He'd just call me a wimp.  
  
"I see," he responded. He got up from his chair and walk up to me and knelt down so that we was at my height. "So they rejected one of their own? Makes sense that they reject the best one."  
  
I looked up at Kaiba in surprise. Did he just compliment me? Kaiba never compliments anyone. Something has to be going on. "Best one? What do you mean?" I asked him curiously. I really wanted to know what he meant. If I didn't find out, it was going to bug me forever.  
  
"Well out of the entire group of you guys, I respected you the most. After all, you are the only one who can beat me at a duel." As he says this, he takes the towel from my hands and starts drying me off. Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?  
  
"Well, that's true. Umm.I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Kaiba seemed to be taken back by that question. Had he not noticed that he was being nice to me all this time? I noticed him blush lightly. Okay, now this is just getting a bit creepy.  
  
"Well.I thought that since you came all this way just to see me, I could be a good host. Is that okay with you?" He looked at me hoping to get a positive response. His normally ice blue eyes seemed to be filled with warmth. Well I guess he wouldn't lie to me.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Umm.could I stay here for a few days? I just left my home and I don't feel like going back any time soon." Kaiba looked at me in shock them smiled widely. I took that as a good sign. Maybe Kaiba will let me stay here a few days.  
  
"Of course Yugi. You can stay here as long as you like. We already have extra rooms prepared for occasions like this. You can pick whichever one you like best." Kaiba led me out of his office to a hall filled with bedrooms. I could tell that Kaiba's room was at the end of the hall because the door which led to the room, as a bit larger than the others.  
  
Kaiba showed me all the rooms and I hadn't really liked them that much but there was one left. That room was the room beside his. He opened the door and I instantly fell in love with the room. The walls were painted a dark purple color and the carpet was black. There were mini figurines of the Black Magician everywhere. The sheets on the bed were a dark lavender color. Suddenly I thought of something. Did he make this room especially for me? "Kaiba, " I started as I looked up at him. "Did you make this room for me?" I asked that question in the most innocent tone that I could use. Kaiba smiled at me and laughed lightly.  
  
"I guess you figured that out didn't you, chibi ichi?" Kaiba smiles warmly at me. "I know how much you like the Black Magician, so I tried to get it to fit it's personality, if it ever had one."  
  
I looked at Kaiba and smiled. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Kaiba. No one has ever been this nice to me. This room is the room I have always wanted!" I ran in to the room and I jumped on the bed then laid down on it. It was so comfortable! Kaiba walked up to me and knelt down.  
  
"Yugi, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."  
  
"What is it, Kaiba?"  
  
"First of all, call me Seto."  
  
"Okay, Seto. So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that.I love you." With that he brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow! I am really pleased at how this chapter turned out. I didn't think I could write it like I wanted it, but I did. I hope you guys like how I worked this out. I might add some Yami/Yugi stuff in later. I really want to know what you guys think of this so please review!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Wait, you just took my job of asking for reviews! How can you do that?  
  
Me: Simple, I'm the authoress!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Oh yeah. She will update after she gets a few reviews so get a few in for her. 


End file.
